1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a fragranced cosmetic product effective for the removal of keratotic plugs from skin pores.
2. The Related Art
Highly visual pores on facial skin surfaces are perceived, especially by women, to be a serious beauty problem. The conspicuous nature of this problem is caused by keratotic plugs formed within pores of the skin. Keratotic plugs are dead epidermal cells keratinized together with sebaceous matter and dirt. Absent proper treatment, not only will beauty suffer but also various dermatological problems may arise. Removal with detergents or with make-up removers (e.g. cold cream) have not provided adequate solution to the problem. Squeezing the skin in an attempt to remove keratotic plugs can lead to infections which can damage skin.
Peelable masks have been employed to attack plugged facial pores. They are applied as mobile films to the skin and peeled off after drying. Typically, the film is a nonionic polymer such as polyvinyl alcohol or polyvinyl pyrrolidone. Unfortunately, the mask approach is still not sufficiently effective for removing dirt from skin pores and especially for removing keratotic plugs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,277 (Uemura et al.) has reported a keratotic plug remover composition including use of a peelable mask formed from a resin functionalized with salt forming groups. Particularly preferred are cationic polymers which may be delivered as a poultice.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,142 (Saute) describes the use of sodium polystyrene sulfonate applied as a film to the face for cleansing skin and diminishing wrinkles.
Both Uemura et al. and Saute have examples which incorporate perfume or fragrance within the formulations. Neither appreciate that perfume will not readily release from a semi-solid or solid composition, especially when in contact on skin for only a short period of time.
Within the last year the market has seen introduction of a new product form to remove blackheads and unclog pores. Pond's.RTM. and Jergens Biore.RTM. have offered cleansing strips for adhesively removing contaminants from the nose and other facial areas. These products do not contain any fragrance. A problem in the context of adhesive strips is that fragrances can interfere with adhesion of those strips to the skin.
A still further issue is avoidance of delivering too heavy an amount of perfume. It must be appreciated that a keratotic plug remover in the form of a peelable strip is generally placed in close proximity to the nose. Too little fragrance and there is no smell. Too much and the smell can become unpleasant.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide keratotic plug removing products, especially strips, which deliver an immediate pleasant scent sensation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide keratotic plug removing products, especially strips, which provide a relaxing level of fragrance in insufficient amount to swamp smell receptors in the nose.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide keratotic plug removing products, especially strips, which despite the presence of fragrance do not allow the fragrance to interfere with adhesive properties of the strips.
These and other objects will become more apparent from the summary and detailed description which follow.